friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Secret Closet
"The One With The Secret Closet" is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on January 31, 2002. Plot Monica is getting massaged by a professional masseuse, while she never lets Phoebe massage her. This upsets Phoebe, who wants to be the one that massages her. When Phoebe can't stand Monica any longer, Monica agrees that Phoebe can massage her, and it turns out that she likes her massages very much - so much, that she starts making sex noises, which Phoebe doesn't like at all. As she tells Monica, Monica is afraid that she can't get massages again, but Phoebe knows a way too fix this: she acts that she really likes it, which makes both of them uncomfortable and ending the massages. Joey has a dream about Rachel giving birth to his baby, who turns out to be little baby Ross, exclaiming I hope you're a better father than you're a friend. Just that moment, Rachel storms in: the baby is kicking for the first time. Ross is disappointed that he has to miss all pregnancy-related stuff and wants Rachel to call him every time something happens. When Rachel has Braxton Hicks contractions, Joey gets really nervous and takes her to the hospital. Ross again comes way too late and when the doctor even thinks that Joey is the father, he feels very left out. Joey then suggests that Rachel moves in with Ross. While Rachel is reluctant at first, she agrees, which kills Joey, as he really liked living with Rachel. Bob and Faye Bing, who Chandler hasn't seen in fifteen years, send Monica and Chandler a very ugly punch bowl. Chandler wants to throw it out onto the street, but Monica refuses in case they ever stop by. Chandler wants to put it in the closet by the bathroom, which turns out to be locked, after which Chandler realizes that he has never seen what's in there and when Monica refuses to show it to him, he starts trying to break it open. It doesn't work using his credit card, nor does Joey succeed in opening it with a wire. He finally manages to break the door open all on his own - using his wife's tools. It turns out that there's a giant mess of all kinds of crap behind the closet, which is the reason why Monica wouldn't let him see what's behind it, as she feels really bad about it. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Amanda Carlin - Dr. Long Richard Penn - Doctor Joel Berti - Guy in Coffee Shop Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Brian Buckner & Sebastian Jones Trivia *In this episode, we are shown the "4th wall" of Monica's apartment while Chandler and Joey attempt to open the locked closet. *The Magna Doodle in this episode shows a drawing of a hockey goalie. *When Joey is talking to Chandler about Rachel just having moved in with Ross, Joey is drinking juice. On the juice bottle the brand name is partly blacked out. Instead of "Minute Maid", it says "Vinut Vaia". But when Joey turns the bottle around, you can clearly see on the back label it says Minute Maid. *After discovering what's inside the closet, Chandler jokes "I married Fred Sanford.",This is a reference to the 1970s sitcom Sanford and Son, where Fred Sanford is a junk dealer. After this quote, Chandler proceeds to sing the Sanford and Son theme song. *Monica mentions Enya, a Celtic New Age singer, whose song "Only Time", was heard in the previous episode "The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath". NBC had also used her song in commercials to promote the show during season 8. *Rachel moves into Ross' apartment in this episode. She lives with him until the season 9 episode, The One Where Monica Sings, where she moves back with Joey. However, Rachel moves back in with Ross in the series finale, when they get back together. *In the uncut DVD version, there's extra dialogue from Monica when she is talking about Alexandra giving her a massage and she says, "That's why Alexandra wears earplugs when she gives me a massage". Ross also says to Rachel, "You know, if you sick your hands down your pants, you're the spitting image of Joey" when she is lying down with a can of soda on her belly. Rachel also says, "Living with the father of the baby? Its a little conventional for us". Ross then comments to Rachel, "Hey, you have always liked my building. And there's more room. You can have a closet dedicated to shoes", in which Rachel replies with, "Uh, you do know your audience". Goofs *In this episode, Monica tells Phoebe that she won't let her massage her because she would feel awkward, and then they talk as if Phoebe has never massaged her. However, in "The One Where Rosita Dies" Phoebe tells them she has only massaged two people that year, in which Monica then states that the two were her and Ross. * After Chandler goes to see if Monica has a bobby pin, Joey uses air quotes when sarcastically saying "Monica". However in "The One Where No One Proposes", Joey tells Ross he doesn't know what air quotes mean. *When Chandler is going to the closet for the first time to store the punch bowl he tries to open the door with his right hand, but on as the camera changes he is with the bowl on his right hand and the left one on the door knob. *After Chandler carries the punch bowl into the bedroom, it reappears on the dining table as Phoebe and Monica talk. *This episode is about what's behind the closet but in "The One With The Routine", Rachel checks this closet for the presents so they should know what's behind there. Additionally, in "The One With The Boobies", we get a full shot of Monica's closet which is open and appears to have clothes neatly hung with a few storage boxes tucked on a shelf. *After Rachel agrees to move in with Ross, as he pats her stomach, you can see the edge of the fake pregnancy belly. *In this episode, Joey says that giving Rachel pickles is like giving him a salad. However in "The One Where They're Up All Night" Joey says he should always order both soup and salad. *In the scene where Rachel comes in to have Joey feel her stomach, he gets up from the bed and you can see the boxer shorts he is wearing. You can also see them at the end of the scene, even though he is supposed to be naked. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8